<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Names by Shinigamibutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492749">Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter'>Shinigamibutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Junk, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not my best but I had fun, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun just wanted to know his name, really that's all he wanted. But the next thing he knew he'd given away his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stole this prompt from a JooKi I have no shame. But it just feels like something Chagnkyun would do. And I need to get off my ChangKi kick so I can continue functioning as an adult. </p><p>Prompt: you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun sighed looking out the window of the coffee shop he'd recently started working at. It didn't pay much but it was easy enough and more importantly close enough to the university that the pay wasn't that big an issue. It would at least afford him his own coffees and a few hot meals compared to the noodles he'd been living off to afford rent. Really he was trying hard not to think about it as he watched the outside world through the fog on the windows from the rain. </p><p>There hadn't been a customer in the forty minutes since the rain had started, but he knew it was just a matter of time before someone took refuge inside. It was almost on schedule when a man walked in, roughly Kihyun's own height but broader in the shoulders. Absolutely drenched from head to toe as if he'd not checked the weather and thought to bring an umbrella despite the cloudiness of the sky. It had Kihyun biting his inner cheek watching every step the man took knowing he'd have to mop up after him. </p><p>Not that Kihyun didn't already have the wet floor signs out along with the nice thick rugs to absorb some of the troublesome moisture customers were going to drag in. But this was different. Still, he managed to smile at the man as he stopped in front of the counter eyes on the menu as he seemed to mull over his thoughts. Kihyun did his best to not stare, well not directly because Minhyuk, his coworker turned friend had told him it was intimidating. </p><p>It didn't seem the man minded though as he scanned him over, starting at the eyebrow piercing that was caught by the lighting of the small coffee shop. It was rare to see someone with piercings. Yet Kihyun didn't think it was out of place on the man with his thick neck and not quite delicate features. There was just an energy about him that made it work. Made it hit differently, in a way that had Kihyun blushing lightly when their eyes met. </p><p>"What can I get you?" Kihyun asked as the man stepped forward, bypassing the company line about greeting their customer with their name. He truthfully didn't see the point and he was not about to say  'Welcome to the nest' to every single customer unless his boss was standing right there. And as it were no one else was in the shop right now. Just him and this man, whose eyes crinkled when he smiled and his cheeks dimpled. </p><p>"A strawberry frappuccino please." The man's voice was nice, deep. And Kihyun ignored the way it rolled down his spine and settled at the base making him warm. The man didn't wait for Kihyun to ask for a name, not that he was going to seeing as this was his only customer. But he wrote down the name the man gave anyway. Doing his best not to lift an eyebrow at it, and how obviously fake it was. After all who in Korea named their child Thor. </p><p>It at least wasn't embarrassing calling the name out to an empty shop, as the customer had taken a seat and been texting while his drink was being made. A quick smile and the exchange was over. Though Kihyun knew he'd probably remember this one for a week or so. Just as he had the time a group of girls had walked in, all wanting different drinks but sharing the same name with minor differences. That had been quite the order. </p><p>The customer was still in Kihyun's memory when saw him again. This time less drenched and smiling widely with a friend. A friend who had the deepest dimples Kihyun had ever seen. And yet, he'd found his eyes drawn to the man who once more ordered the same drink. Though the shop was busy so he asked his name this time. He was half prepared to write Thor again, knowing it would be embarrassing this time when another name was given to him instead. The name Strange, and while the man only smiled his friend had given him a look to match the name. </p><p>Four more Marvel names occurred before Kihyun admitted to himself that he was now genuinely curious about the man's real name. Though Minhyuk, who had given him a look when he told him the story, assured him that a name wasn't what he was after. Kihyun ignored him. Or had ignored him until his nagging voice popped into the back of his mind the moment the man crossed the threshold. Hair down and loose with a sweater just the right amount of too big that it gave him adorable sweater paws. </p><p>Kihyun was thankful that this time, like the first time the shop was empty. As the man stood and stared at the menu a while. Though they both knew his order and he didn't even have to finish it before Kihyun was typing it in. And this time when the man gave him a fake name, one Wade Wilson, he didn't take it. Leaving the cup blank and waiting for the man to approach the counter before handing over his drink. "This time, just this time can I have your real name?" Kihyun could feel his cheeks turning pink and he didn't dare look up when he heard a deep, too cute chuckle.</p><p>"Changkyun. I hope you remember it because I can't forget yours Kihyun." The man took his drink and walked out after that. And that was when Kihyun realized without a doubt that Minhyuk was right and Kihyun wanted to know so much more than the man's name. So he took it upon himself to slip him his number the next time he came in. Right under his name, which hadn't been offered again. Only a cute smile and a blush when he realized. The text he got not five minutes later was just as cute as the dimples he'd accidentally fallen for when all he wanted was a name.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>